Slush
Slush is a quick-paced abstract card game for 3-6 players. The goal is to claim as many cards as possible. Claim all 6 cards of your color to win instantly. Components *1 meeple per player *9 cubes per player *6 cards per player (remove the cards with green backgrounds) Setup #Give each player a meeple and 9 cubes of the same color. #Remove the cards with green backgrounds, choose the cards with borders of the same colors as players' cubes and meeples (18 cards for 3 players, 24 cards for 4 players and so on), shuffle them and place face down to form a draw pile. Play In order to claim a card you must either have more cubes of your color on this card than any other player or you must lock this card with your meeple. Starting with the person who most recently consumed an iced beverage and going clockwise, the players take turns by doing one of the following: *'Draw' one card from the pile and place it face up on the table. *'Bid' on a facing up card by placing one or more of your cubes on it (see "How to bid" below). *'Lock' a facing up card that has any number of your cubes on it (even if it's currently claimed by another player) by placing your meeple on it. Note that you cannot lock a card that's already locked by another player, i.e. no more than 1 meeple per card. Once a card is locked, the locking meeple stays on it and cannot be used again during this game. ''Tip: arrange cards in rows sorted by border color and pip values; it’ll be easier to see at a glance which cards are claimed by what player.'' If on your turn you are unable to either draw (the draw deck is depleted), bid (you are out of cubes) or lock (you've already used your meeple), the game ends. How to bid When bidding on a card, follow these rules: *Bid only on 1 card per turn by placing 1-4 cubes on it. *Use no more than 4 cubes at a time. *You can bid on any card that is not locked by a meeple. *The total amount of your cubes (including previously placed cubes) must be larger than the current amount of any other player’s cubes on this card. In other words, you can only bid on a card if it gets claimed by you as a result. ''Tip: by placing 4 cubes on an a card with no bids, you guarantee that other players won’t be able to claim this card for themselves.'' Winner The first player to claim all 6 cards of their color wins the game instantly. If none of the players was able to claim all 6 cards of their color by the end of game, the winner is defined by the highest total pip value on all cards claimed by the same player. In case of a tie, the player who claimed more cards overall wins. If the scores are still tied, the game is a draw. Category:MMX Category:Card games Category:Meeples Category:Original games Category:3-player games Category:Games Category:Contest X 2019 Category:4-player games Category:5-player games Category:6-player games